Digimon Legends
by Wildcat Jason
Summary: A new digital world, a new team of chosen ones, a new adventure. Discontinued.
1. It Begins

Digimon Legends

By Jason Winter

A new legacy.

A new Digital World.

A new team of chosen ones.

A new threat.

A new beginning…

The Northern Digital World

All was good. The Digimon had no problems, and lead lives of peace and happiness. They were ruled over by their Sovereign, a powerful Digimon by the name of Ebonwumon. Everything was at peace, and that was the way the Digiworld's inhabitants liked it.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet was about to be totally shattered.

All of a sudden, horrible things started to happen, the nature of the world suddenly went chaotic. Places that were once nice and warm turned cold. The deserts were hit by many flash floods, and everywhere, volcanoes were popping up, and gigantic earthquakes tore through the ground.

Even worse, some Digimon that were close to the horrible disturbances were constantly phasing out, or even worse, deleted altogether. Something was NOT right, something was tearing the peaceful world apart.

Ebonwumon was frightened, he had no idea on what to do. He was powerless to stop this, whatever it was… He tried calming the denizens down, but there was no such luck. Some of them were even becoming angry and aggressive… This had never happened before. Something was horrendously wrong… And then, the source came and hit Ebonwumon, literally.

"You're a… You're a Digimon…" He groaned "Why are you… doing this?"

"Because I can, you old fool!" laughed a very evil and horrific female voice "I've been waiting for years to make my move, and now, I can, hahahaha…"

"You'll never get away with this… You witch…"

"Oh, but I already HAVE! Enjoy an eternity of pain and suffering. There's a new ruler to this world, and that is I, and my minions… Say goodnight!"

Suddenly, thousands of thorned vines grabbed ahold of Ebonwumon, smashing him to the ground repeatedly, before covering him entirely, the laughter of the evil creature drowning out his yells. And then he stopped. He wasn't dead, but he was now trapped and powerless.

And now, the Digital World had a new master… However, she had no intention to be seen, so she made herself invisible to the rest of the world, allowing her minions to do the dirty work…

However, Ebonwumon had a backup plan, just in case his world was ever in danger… Four eggs, and four control devices… Hidden in a secret shrine in the Digiworld… And now they glowed, and shot off to find their controllers… But they were not Digimon, no, they were not even from Digiworld, no, they were from the Real World.

The Real World - New York City, United States

A figure walked through the crowd, it wasn't very large at this time, but it would be bustling with people later in the day. He was listening to his headphones, and was singing the tune that was coming from them, a tune whose vulgarity factor was through the roof.

"Oh hmm hmm dada hmm dada hmm hmm…" he hummed to himself. The kid was around his late teens, medium-height, with dark brown hair under a baseball cap. He wore baggy pants, and a _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back _t-shirt. His name was Jesse, but everyone called him Jay, because he watched WAY too much Kevin Smith movies for his own good. He had just come back from the video store, to take back _Dogma_, a movie he had just watched for the hundredth time.

Of course, today was not going to be Jay's lucky day… or, he wouldn't think so. He walked by an alley, and saw something odd, and continued past, but his mind registered and he backtracked. This was also because the music had gone all wacky when he had passed the alley. He walked into it, and there was an odd patch of swirling bright colors in front of him, and once again, his walkman was on the fritz.

"Whoa, trippin'…" he said, looking at the colors swirl around and around. He hit his walkman a few times, but nothing happened, something about this mess of color was, well… Screwing it up. Just as suddenly, it began to glow "What in the?!"

Suddenly, a red beam shot from the portal, blasting the CD player, and destroying the headphone cord. Suddenly, it warped and changed into a small white and red device, that looked like a cell phone without receiver or talk piece, and an LCD screen at the top. Jay looked at it in surprise, and that's when the portal suddenly grabbed him, and he began a fall through a mess of colors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Los Angeles, California

Makeup, check. Black underwear, check. Black dress, check. Spiked collar, check. Black boots, check. She was ready to go out. Of course, she was only going out to buy some groceries for her mom, she hated going out, too many people. She was Karen, or as she was called by most people, Queen of the Freaks. Her hair was short and black, her raging green eyes looked around shiftily as she put on her black jacket and ran out the door. She also had a walkman, and put the headphones on and tuned in to eerie sounding tunes.

As she walked down the street, getting strange looks from people, she came to an alleyway, and ducked inside. This was her special shortcut to the store, it was nice and shaded from the sunlight… But when she was about halfway through, her walkman went nuts. She groaned, very unhappy with this event, but suddenly, her walkman was blasted with some sort of black light, and out came another cel like device, this one dark purple. And that's when she noticed the vortex, which sucked her in.

"WWWWHHHHHHOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Hokkaido, Japan

"There he is, after him!" came the yell of a policeman, they were right behind him, he was gonna get caught, he just knew it. His name was Seth, a guy who had come from the United States with his parents. Unfortunately, over the years, he became rebellious, and over more time, disowned. He was now a thief, and he had just stolen the prototype to a new type of cellular telephone. He ducked into an alley, but the cops would find him sooner or later, he was trapped. He sighed, his bluish green hair falling in his eyes, which suddenly caught something odd. He looked, to see a colorful swirly light.

"It's the cops, it's the cops…" he muttered to himself, until he figured out it wasn't. Curiously, he moved towards the light, but suddenly, the prototype phone he was holding was blasted by a beam, making it green, and slightly different looking. This freaked him out a little, but he got even more freaked when he was pulled into the swirling mess of colors.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"

Orlando, Florida

She shifted her glasses on her face and looked at the computer. She was replying to her e-mails, and deleting the junk from her inbox. Her long red hair was tied into a bun, her blue eyes were dimmed somewhat by her glasses. Her name was Monika, she was the biggest computer nerd in all of Orlando. She could make any program she wanted, including viruses, but she hated them, they were for idiots. Now that she was done, she was going to the computer store to get some new CD's to burn her new MP3s on. She took her wallet and her CD player and went downstairs and out the alleyway door. Of course, when she opened it, she never expected to see a vortex or her CD player turn into an odd pink cellular like device.

__

"What in the name of HTML?" she asked, but she wouldn't get to ask more when she was sucked into it.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!"

The Digital World

Four vortexes suddenly opened in an abandoned temple, and there were four yells, two male, and two female. And then, 4 people were thrown out of the vortexes and onto the ground… The people just happened to be Jay, Karen, Seth, and Monica.

"What?"

"In?"

"The?"

"Heck?"

The four people's eyes met. And they stared… There was something familiar about each one… But what?

To Be Continued


	2. Familiar Faces

Digimon Legends

Chapter 2

By Jason Winter

The Digital World - Egg Shrine

The quartet looked at each other for several minutes without a sound, just as surprised as the other, the recent events stuck in their mind. And they just continued to stare until Monika spoke at last.

"I don't know what's going on, but I want out of here right now!" she whined "I wanna get to the store and get my CD-RWs! I've got viruses to fight and MP3s to listen to… And… I can't see that much either!"

Seth was broken out of his trance with her speaking, and saw her glasses on the ground in front of him, which he picked up. Good thing he still remembered his English.

"I believe these are yours?"

Monika grabbed her glasses from his hand and put them on.

"Much better, but I would rather still like to get out of here and go home…"

Jay was the next to speak.

"If there IS a way to get home. I mean, look where we are, I got here by some trippy vortex, and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys had the same thing happen…"

"Of course there's a way to get home!" Monika said "We just have to find another portal. I'm sure there's one around here somewhere, or at least a place to access one. And yeah, same thing happened to me."

"And myself." Seth said "It was weird, it hit the cell phone I sto-- erm, borrowed, and turned it into this thing!"

Monika saw it and pulled out her own.

"Same thing happened to my walkman, way strange. What about you?"

Jay looked at her for a moment and replied when he realized she had addressed him.

"Whoa, same thing with MY walkman!" he said, holding out the device "I guess that means no more Jay Rap to listen to. What about, you? Hey, I'm talking, hello?"

"Hmm?" Karen finally replied, holding out her own "Oh, yeah, ditto. Well, I don't think there's a way home, those vortexes just came out of nowhere, gave us these devices, sucked us in, and put us in here all together… I think… I think we may have been brought here for a reason. Probably something… No, couldn't be."

"What're you talking about, gothgirl?" Monika asked.

"Don't call me, that you nerd."

"Wanna make something of it?"

Seth broke the argument.

"Will you two stop, I think it's because we don't know each other's names. I mean, I woulda called this dude 'slacker' just because I don't know his real name."

"I take great pride in being a slacker, thief." Jay replied "Now, why don't we just get acquainted with each other a bit so we won't resort to name-calling. Sheez. Anyway, I'm Jesse, but everyone calls me Jay, because I like Kevin Smith's work a whole lot."

"Well, snootchie bootchies, I'll be darned, Kevin Smith's okay, nothing compared to Jhonen Vasquez, though." Karen chuckled "My name's Karen, by the way. Hmm, Jesse, that name sounds familiar… Still, it couldn't be."

"Name's Seth, I'm from Japan, I'm probably Tokyo's greatest thief alive, I used to live in the States when I was younger, and Karen and Jesse, those names sound really familiar to me too." Seth replied "So, what about you, girl with the specs?"

"Monika's the name, I'm one of the best hackers in Florida State!" she replied "And, you won't believe, this, but I used to know a Seth, Karen, and Jesse."

"Where'd you go to in Elementary School?" Jesse asked.

"Drintant Elementary." the other three said at once.

"Oh, my gosh!" Monika said "J-Jesse? Seth? KAREN? It is you guys! I don't know why I didn't see it before! Man, we've changed a lot, haven't we?! I mean, I can't even recognize you anymore with the new style, Kar! But your face and your eyes, oh, I see it now."

"That's what I was thinking, too." Karen said "I had a feeling it was you guys, but I wasn't totally sure until we began introducing ourselves. It HAS been too long…"

"This is so cool, I thought I'd never see you guys again when our 'rents all moved away from each other…" Jay smiled "So, Seth, what happened to your mom, she always made the best cookies on the planet!"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Seth replied "Let's just say I changed way too much for her…"

"Ouch." Monika said "So, now that the gang's all here, the question is, WHY? Why were the four of us reunited by swirling vortexes and thrown into this old ruin… And why were we given these strange cell phone thinguses?"

"Just what I was thinking about." Karen said "Maybe it's because of…"

"The incident?" Jay said.

"Not… the incident!" Seth said "That was freaky enough in elementary…"

"And this isn't?" Monika said.

"Good point."

"Anyway, let's forget that and see if there IS a way out of here." Jay said, suddenly looking at something "This place is giving me the creeps… hey, what's that, anyway?"

Everyone turned to look at what Jay was looking at. It was a circular slab of stone, with four pillars around it. Atop each pillar was an egg of some kind, and a different colored stone. The circular slab seemed to be covered in strange writing, as were the pillars. The group got up and began to circle it, looking around.

"Must be some sort of ancient language." Monika said "Because I've seen fonts by the millions, and there's nothing like this. I have no way to translate it, unless I had someone here with us who knew the language."

"Well, I don't know what it says, and if you don't, then we'll obviously never find out." Seth said "But… isn't it strange that the four stones are the same colors as our cell phone items?"

"Might be something to do with this strange, spooky coincidence."

"Well, if that's true, maybe this is why we're here." Jay said, flicking open his device and walking to the red jewel and egg pillar. The small LCD suddenly flashed, and a number appeared on the screen, and glowed within the crystal as well… even stranger, it was in normal numbers rather than the funny language "Now, THAT'S strange. I wonder what would happen if I dialed…"

He dialed the number, but on the LCD came the word "error".

Each one of them went to the pillar of their color, each getting a different number, but when they dialed, the same error message came.

"Let's try dialing together!" Monika said "Maybe that's how this works!"

"Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try, guys." Seth said "Let's do this!"

"I'm with you, but I think it's up to Jay." Karen said.

"Let's do it, everyone!" Jay said "DIAL!"

And, so they did. Suddenly, a beam of light, the color of the crystals and devices, hooked up to each other, making the eggs glow, as well as the runes on the structure… And then, beams of light went from egg to egg, changing it all into a bright orange light, and then, emitting from it, the sound of laughter and voices.

"Woohoo, I'm free!" came one voice, from a sudden burst of purple light from the egg of its color.

"Amazing, I thought I'd be curled up forever!" came a voice from the green "But, I'm out instead!"

"Wow, it's great to see the light again!" said a voice from the burst of pink "Whee!"

"I'm so happy!" came the red "Happy to be freeeeeeee!"

And that's when the glowing stopped, and the flashes of light returned to the devices, as well as four spheres, one of each color, by the owner of each. And then they dissipated, and had transformed… Into… four creatures.

"Hello!" they said, with happy smiles.

"Uh, hi…" the group said, very surprised to see these odd creatures staring at them.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
